Impossible or is it?
by Okane-Tsuki
Summary: Lieutenants Izuru, Matsumoto, and Abarai have a new mission in the Rukongai. They will have to investigate the mysterious happenings in district 12 all on their lonesomes. not AU!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Get up," the cold hard voice of the Captain of squad 6 spoke looking at his vice captain sleeping in his office.

"Hmn?" Renji said as he opened one eye and looked up at his captain from his comfy spot on the couch.

"There is work to be done," Byakuya said looking down at the red head and he looked very irritated.

"Oh yes, right," Renji shouted as he jumped up and ran over to his desk and sat down. He looked at the nonexistent paper work, he looked confused. He tilted his head and looked at his empty desk and then he opened a drawer and all there was was office supplies. "Captain?" He asked looking up at Byakuya who was still standing next to the couch watching him intently.

"I meant to get ready for your next assignment," He said dully as he glided over to his own desk and sat down with the heaps of paperwork.

"Oh, so wait what was this thing again?" Renji asked looking across the room as his Captain didn't even look up at him. He waited a second later and still no answer, he sighed and stood up and walked to the door.

"You are going on assignment with a few of the vice-captains," Byakuya finally said as Renji reached the doorway. "Try not to take so long," he said before scribbling something on his scroll as Renji walked out of the office and back to his headquarters.

That was right him, Matsumoto, and Kira were going on a special mission to Rukongai to see if anything fishy was going on. They had to use high level officials but they needed to be unknown and fit in well with the crowd. Renji understood that he and Matsumoto were originally from Rukongai but Kira, really?

Renji rolled his eyes as he finished shoving street clothes into a knapsack and he threw it off to the side. He looked down at his forearm and flexed as tightly as he could and then released it. He watched as his veins poked up out of his skin, and then slowly go back down. This whole seemed ridiculous to him, he hadn't been there in years, why did he have to go. How was it that his captain be so popular but not many people know him the lieutenant? It wasn't like he was never around or anything, it was just his captain greatly overshadow him and his strengths.

He walked over the standing full length mirror he had set up in his room, he looked at his hair. It was just so big and poofy, he reached up and tightened this ponytail and readjusted it, and it was some pretty damn good looking hair. He moved closer to the mirror so his face was more visible and he traced the tattoos above his eyes and smiled at them. Yeah, they did suit him very well, don't you think so? He grabbed the white fabric off the top of the mirror and wrapped it around his head.

"Now that is one good looking guy," he said to himself as he flaunted in front of the mirror. "Why yes I would like to get under that dirty rag you call clothes," he said slyly to himself pretending to be talking to some beautiful Rukongai girl. He wasn't quite sure what district it was yet, but he knew it would not be a nice neighborhood.

"What are you doing?" The strawberry blonde bombshell laughed as she walked into Renji's room.

"None of your damn business!" He shouted trying to not look suspicious and be the butt of all her jokes for as long as this mission lasts. "What are you doing, shouldn't you be off drinking somewhere?"

"I don't drink all the time you know!" Matsumoto said as she walked closer up to him making a pouting face. "It's almost time to go," she finally said after moments of silence, and well just staring at each other awkwardly.

"Whatever, we aren't even leaving together," Renji snuffed as he walked over to his bedroom door. "Now go," he said harshly and she frowned as she walked out of the room. He slammed the door behind her and made his way over to his bed, "Remind me not to leave the door open; actually remind me not to talk out loud." He turned on his side and groaned before instantly falling asleep, stupid woman. Well he tried to fall asleep but he heard a twinkling noise and he turned to see the hell butterfly enter his room. He held his finger up and it landed softly tickling him some.

"Lieutenants Abarai, Matsumoto, and Izuru report to Captain-Commander immediately," it said and Renji groaned as he got up and the butterfly flew off. He picked up his knapsack and headed out the door.

"Lieutenants welcome," Yamamoto said as they all entered the room and they seemed to be prepared. He was quite impressed actually he had called them there to tell them what he had expected them to be like but they were already dressed in street clothes. He was even glad to see Matsumoto had choose a dress befitting a poor woman, because that was her roll. Well actually he hadn't even had Chojiro pass out their roll cards yet, sudden he looked over and nodded at his own lieutenant.

Chojiro understood exactly what he wanted and he walked over to the group and handed each person a little card with information on it. "These are your new names, your new pasts, and new hobbies," he said as he one greedily ripped their card from his hand.

"WHAT?" Matsumoto was the first one to begin to complain. "I'm married to who? Keho? Who is that?"

"Um," Kira said looking over at her, "I am, I guess," he looked back down at his card. His name was Oda Keho, and he was married to a Oda Sakura; Kira took a huge gulp.

"What?!" Matsumoto said looking at him, "Come on do we really have to be married?"

"No you just have to live in the same house and act married," Chojiro said as if she had some how offended him. Actually it really offended him, he was the one who came up with all their new information.

"Ugh, Renji what are you?" Rangiku said as she looked over at him and he had a huge smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?"

"Wait it says that we are a wholesome family and we don't approve of drugs and alcohol," Kira said interrupting Matsumoto as he kept reading his card.

"WHAT?" Matsumoto screamed as she spun back over to Kira.

Chojiro covered a chuckle with a cough and Yamamoto turned smiled at him. Yes, this was going to be very interesting.

Renji burst out laughing as he looked at Chojiro, "Matsumoto you can't drink, maybe it is a good thing."

"Why you!" She said as she reared around and gave him the evils, "I can still drink at home by myself," she paused, "But it is less fun."

"Alright now Renji you will be leaving first, and in a week Matsumoto and Kira will join you," Yamamoto said trying to settle everyone down, who knew he had such rambunctious assistant-captains?

"What? We have to wait a week?" Kira said looking completely frightened he thought he was going right away. He had already said his good-byes to everyone who mattered.

"Well you will be leaving as well but you are going to have to walk there your self, Renji needs time to set up his new life style," Chojiro said trying hard not to snicker at the disrespectful youngins'.

"Seriously?" Rangiku mumbled as she felt like slamming back a few shots of sake.

**A/n: eh? eh? I have a feeling this is going to get pretty interesting, I mean its not a AU so it will be good!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Renji sat outside his little hut and was sucking on a piece of straw. It had been a week and he had successfully inserted himself in the community as the new bad man in town. He was truly having fun getting into bar fights and practicing his one on one combat with drunken men. He had unsuccessfully been able to find any useful information on anyone trying to over throw the Seitreitei.

The 12th district sure was a strange one at that, everywhere around him the houses looked middle class but everyone looked like they were poor. Maybe they were all just very humble? Whatever it was it annoyed Renji to no end. They would flaunt their money but they never seemed to let other people see as they did it. It was something he had a very hard time grasping, he was all about showing off.

He looked at the setting sun and saw two people approaching on the path that went in front of his house. He looked around at his neighbors out enjoying the evening in their yards with their families. It was like a damn suburban neighborhood full of families and pets and nice people. He looked back at the people approaching with a huge hand cart with things piled on them.

Earlier he had seen people bringing in furnishings in to the house 2 doors down from him. He watched as his neighbors greeted the couple and welcomed them to the neighborhood. Renji closed his eyes and hoped that they wouldn't really mess this up with all these people around them. Matsumoto and Kira smiled and nodded at Renji as they passed and then continued on their way not paying any more attention to him.

"Thank god she was able to keep her mouth shut," he mumbled under his breath as he went back to watching the sunset. This sure was going to be interesting, he was used to doing these missions with people around him that couldn't see him. It was a new challenge and he was ready to run at it full speed and conquer it.

* * *

"I think it went off with out a hitch, don't you agree?" Kira said as they started to unpack the stuff in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to unpack my bedroom," Rangiku sighed as she looked around the house she would be stuck living in with Kira of all people. She grabbed a box of clothes off the floor and headed down the hallway to the bedroom. Once she reached the end she looked at the door in front of her and then at the door on her side. Where was the bathroom? She set the box down and slid open the door in front of her and screamed as loud as she could.

Kira was instantly in front of her, "What's the matter did something happen?" He looked at her horrified position and then she pointed into the bed room behind her. He slowly turned around afraid of what he might face. Then he saw it, a king sized bed, and then he looked back at her, "What's so wrong?"

Without looking she reached out to the door on her right side and slid it open. Kira walked over and looked in the room. "It's just a bathroom," he said looking around at the clean fancy room. He looked back at her and she seemed as if she was going to faint. "What is wrong?" He asked starting to get annoying what was she so worried about?

"This is the only bed room," she finally said and then he realized what was wrong. They had to share a room with one bed, like a married couple. "You can't sleep in here with me," she said looking at him expecting him to say alright I'll take the couch.

"Why? We have to act like a married couple, if someone comes in our house and sees that I am sleeping on the couch how will that look?" Kira said a little put off by her behavior, was he that bad? This was a mission after all couldn't she just put up with it for a little while, it wasn't like they had been actually forced to marry each other. Plus it's not like they had to do anything that a married couple did, right?

"But," she said trying to decide if it would really be alright. What if she wanted to bring home a gentleman friend? Well if she was married then she couldn't, she had to act married. "Whatever," she finally said looking at Kira as if he was a big pervert. "Do you snore?"

"No," he said hoping she didn't see that he was lying. He watched her pick her box up and continue in the room and slide the door shut in front of his face. He sighed and went back to unpacking the kitchen and living room. When he was finished he looked back at the front door and the boxes that were left were his bedroom things. Thank Kami he didn't bring anything embarrassing, he thought as he walked over and picked the first one up.

He walked into the bed room and there was already clothes all over the place and Rangiku was passed out on the bed, snoring. "She snores louder than I do," he said quietly setting the box down and discovering he was very tired. He walked over to the bed and attempted to fall asleep, but it was very hard.

The next morning when Kira had woken up Matsumoto was already gone; he sighed and headed for the kitchen. Marriage was hard he was pretty sure that he would never get married for real. He reached the kitchen and expected to see her but she wasn't there, she had already gone out to explore the town without him. She sure wasn't acting very married, well in fact they weren't supposed to act like newlyweds.

Out on the town Rangiku had already started shopping as she entered every store she came across and bought at least one thing from each. Now she was looking for somewhere to rest her legs and maybe get a bite to eat. The first place she found was a bar, oh no. She stood in front of the building just looking at it deciding if he would be alright to go in or not. She just wanted something to eat after all, she wouldn't be drinking, but then again. It was a major temptation, "What to do?" She said to herself as she tapped her chin in thought.

"You have something to prove then show me," an angry man shouted inside the bar and suddenly Renji appeared to be shoved out of the bar. "What? Seriously you are going to play this game?" He shouted at the man standing in the door way, obviously some sort of bouncer of the sorts.

"Just get out, if you are going to pick fights then you aren't welcome," The man said crossing his arms and looking down at Renji.

"Fuck this," Renji said throwing his arms up in the air as he walked away. Then he stopped as he saw Matsumoto standing in front of him watching with mild interest. "Woman, get out of my way or else I will show you what I do to women like you," he said looking at her and hoping she would play along.

"And what is that?" She asked pointedly looking at him as she began to grow angry.

"You don't even want to know," Renji threatened and tried not to look as worried as he felt, she was going to ruin it.

"Fine, then go right on your way," She said as she stepped to the side and resisted every urge she had to smack him on the back of the head. She stood and felt her hands shaking as she wanted to grab his ponytail and just go psycho on him. She took a deep breath and tried to remind her self that he was just acting. It was just part of his character, or was it? He hadn't told them what his card had said before he had left.

"Ugh," she said realizing how hard this was going to be. Finally she looked back at the bar and heard her stomach grumble. She was just going to get food after all and who knew how long it would be until she found another place to eat. As she entered the bar it didn't really seem like a bar, more like an American style restaurant/bar. She set her bags down at a booth and slid in and waited for someone to come take her order.

"That guy is just crazy, and it's not even like he drinks that much," a gentleman was saying to his 2 buddy's in the booth next to her.

"Yeah what did he have like one beer?" another one said and they both agreed.

"They should just tell him he isn't allowed to come back," the third one said in a matter of factly voice.

"Well this is the only place in town to eat," the second one said as if the third man was completely stupid.

"He doesn't have to eat and drink at a bar all the time? It's called cooking for yourself," the third said as if the second man was stupid.

"Well I don't know how to cook so what if he is like me," The second debated back.

"That's because you have that slut wife of yours," the first said laughing and he was the only one that laughed.

"Maybe he should just get a wife," the third said and then he started to laugh with the first guy.

"Don't talk about women like they are pieces of meat or something," the second protested but his buddies just continued to laugh harder. "Guys seriously, you are both so immature," he said shaking his head in disappointment.

"Gentlemen," a burly man said as he sat at the table with the three men. Rangiku wanted to look over but she tried to focus on the rice she had just been served. "Are you making fun of my son again?" The big man said and burst out in a big barrel laugh then they all got silent.

Rangiku glanced over at the men, they all looked pretty shady. She grabbed one of her bags and pretended as if she was looking for something. If they thought she wasn't listening maybe she could find out something interesting.

"Miss?" One of the men said and she froze, what did he want? She turned and looked at the man as if she was asking what in the hell do you want? "I was wondering if you had a light on you?"

Matsumoto felt a little relieved but she shook her head no and the man apologized for bothering her and turned back to his group. She grabbed another bag and started to rifle through it and hoped that they would start to talk about something interesting. Finally she found something that she could use that would make her look busy; a magazine! She laid it on the table and flipped it open to the first page and took a bite of rice.

"Sojushi, have you figured anything out about that new guy yet?" The large man with the deepest voice she had ever heard spoke. Were they talking about Renji?

"His name is Mayoshi and that is the only information we could seem to get," the first man from before spoke. "He is such a mystery, you actually just missed seeing him get kicked out of here again."

"Well all I know is that he better not get in the way, I don't want to have to do anything," the third man said and then it sounded as if he was cracking his knuckles. "Did you follow him the other night?"

"Yeah but it was as if he knew I was following him and he just kept wandering around all night and then in the morning we just ended up back here," the first man said it as if it had all been a complete waste of time.

"He didn't look at you or say anything?" the deep voiced man asked.

"No he just kept wandering around singing some song," The first man said.

Suddenly Rangiku decided she couldn't just sit there any longer, she had to go ask Renji what the hell he thought he was doing. She paid her bill and grabbed her bags and ran out of the bar; now where did he go? Maybe he is at his little house? She started to slow her pace as to not look so urgent and then run to a stranger's house. Luckily as she approached he was sitting outside his house laying in the grass.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking down at him and he opened one eye to look up at her. She looked around and saw no one was outside or watching through the windows so she knew it was safe to somewhat yell at him.

"Why don't you just go back home to your wife," Renji said as he closed his eye again, he was just trying to get some sun. Why was she disturbing his sun time?

"Stop tanning and listen to me," Rangiku was starting to feel very angry, yet again she found herself resisting the urge to hurt him. When he didn't move or seem as if he was paying any attention to her she dropped her bags and crouched down closer to him. "I just over heard something very interesting."

"Oh and what was it?" He said nonchalantly as he started to wiggle his feet as if he was dancing to some sort of song in his head.

"They are on to you, they want to know who you are," she said and he stopped moving and his eyes fluttered open and he looked her sternly in the face. "That guy that was following you the other day, they want to find out about you."

"I figured as much, its really hard trying to be a drunk. How do you do it?" He asked and she sighed and stood up. He just loved to tease her, she was too naïve for her own good.

"You are such a child," she said and picked up her bags and started to walk away. She saw a man walk out of his house as if he was on some sort of mission. She turned back to Renji, "Nice meeting you."

When she was safe back in her house she quickly dropped her bags and spun to punch the wall behind her. "What are you doing?" Kira screamed as he ran over and examined the wall now with a huge hole in it.

"I'm going to kill him! One of these days I'm just going to punch him right in his tattooed face!" She shouted and Kira looked at her completely confused and slowly realization came across his face.

"You can't talk to him no one knows that we know him," Kira said throwing his hands in the air. How did he get suck on this mission with her? Some one must of thought it would have been a good joke or something; he looked at the corners of the room for cameras. This woman was going to blow their whole entire cover that Chojiro and Captain-Commander worked out for them.

"Don't worry I just pretended like I was greeting him," she said a little shocked at Kira's reaction. When did Kira get so authorative? He was really into this mission thing, or was it that he really enjoyed pretending to be married to her? Did Kira really like her like that, did he really like girls?

"Just don't ruin this," he said turning away from her and walking away. That woman really had the nerve to wreck this on the first day? They were trying to do something important and all she could do is go and yell at someone she is supposed to think is a complete stranger. This whole thing was just going to be a huge disaster; he was quickly wishing that he hadn't agreed to do this.

Matsumoto grabbed her long hair and pulled it into a low ponytail, as she walked to the futon couch set up in the living room. She fell backwards on to it and sighed letting her arms and legs sprawl wherever they wanted.

Maybe she wasn't cut out for work like this, it wasn't really her style. At first she wanted to refuse because they said they needed higher ups that weren't very popular. "Not popular," she had said to Hitsugaya and he had just looked at her.

"It's not that you are completely unknown to them it's just that you lived there for most of your life," Hitsugaya had told her as he had tried to convince her.

"Yes, but I didn't do it alone, I had Gin with me!" She had complained but her Captain just started at her like he didn't want to hear it.

"Why don't you just forget about Gin already?" He had told her and she had gotten upset and left to go take a nap to calm down.

"Why don't I just forget about him?" She said to herself now as she sat on the couch in the living room. "He is the enemy now he betrayed us, he betrayed me! He never liked me, he just used me, he never cared," she frowned as she slapped the couch cushion next to her. "But he was a wonderful man, never before that had he ever done anything to hurt me. It was all Aizen's big talk, Aizen turned him against me."

She let her body fall to the side so she was laying on the couch but her feet were still on the floor. "I can't do this, I," she said getting up and running to the kitchen. "Where is it?" She said as she searched the fridge and the cupboards, "God damnit I know we brought some." She looked everywhere she could think of in the entire house but being careful not to run into Kira, where ever he went.

Eventually she ended up back in the kitchen searching the same places. When she had finished her second sweep of the kitchen she stopped and she felt like crying. It was too much, too much for her to cope with on her own. "ARGH," she screamed as she grabbed the faucet to the sink and ripped it out. She leaned against the refrigerator and slowly collapsed to the floor in tears. "Just forget him, like it would ever be that easy," she choked through her tears.

**A/n: yeah so you people who are reading it how about a little feedback? Like it or hate it? stupid? Out of character? Impossible? Or is it?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kira sat in the bathroom as he heard Matsumoto rampaging through the house screaming. He had no idea what to do, why was she so upset? What was she looking for; he prayed to Kami it wasn't him. Now he sat on the edge of the tub as it suddenly grew quiet. Then he heard her scream one last time and the sound of something breaking hit his ears.

She broke something? On purpose or on accident? "What is she so mad about?" He whispered to himself as he felt too frightened to even go and see if she was okay. He heard a drip noise from the sink next to him and he looked at it. "The sake, she was looking for it," he finally realized and he grabbed his forehead. "I dumped it all out last night; she really needed it that bad?" He rested his elbows on his knees and he clutched his head in his hands.

Either he had to tell her that he had dumped it out and have her attack him like she did to whatever she had broken, or he had to go buy some more. "Yeah, and I will apologize," he resolved as he stood up and crept over to the door. He listened for a moment and he thought it was safe so he walked out into the hallway. He heard her crying as he got closer to the kitchen and he peeked in at her and as she was crumpled on the floor in front of the fridge.

Slowly he tip toed past her and grabbed the front door and opened it quickly and ran out. He didn't even bother to close it as he kept running and then he reached the road. Where does he buy alcohol, where does he buy anything? He decided it was best to walk up and down the street until he found someone to ask where the store was. Of course the first person he ran into who was Renji still lying on the grass in front of his house.

"Hey," he called out to him and Renji lifted his head and when he saw Kira he rolled his eyes. "Neighbor, I was wondering if you could tell me where I can buy some sake?" He asked as he felt his voice tremble as he talked to him. He was never very good at acting it was just too scary.

"Hm," he said knowing that it was probably for Rangiku. He sat up and looked around to see if anyone was around. "There is a store just down the road if you head north," he said pointing up the road to the north. He waited for Kira to say something like thanks but he just stood there looking at him. He shook his head as he watched people pass behind Kira and giggle as they watched the 2 men. "Having a party are you?"

"Yes," Kira said as he turned to look at the women behind him before he looked back at Renji.

"Well tell me if you need any help setting up I'd be glad to help," Renji said as he put his hands behind his head and laid back in the grass.

"Well actually," Kira said looking down at his house; maybe Renji would know what to do. He felt bad leaving her like she was, if he could convince Renji to go and keep an eye on her. He watched as Renji sat back up and gave him a dirty look, on second thought she would be fine. But then again, he wasn't sure what was wrong with Matsumoto, what if she was suicidal or something?

"My wife is trying to finish moving the furniture around. She told me she could do it by herself, but she might need a hand," he said taking in a deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves.

"Alright I will go see if she needs any help than," Renji said getting up and brushing the dirt off his pants. Kira owned him big time for this, why did he want him to go see her so badly? Did she just want to yell at him again or something?

"Thanks, I will be back in a bit," Kira said smiling as he slightly bowed to him and ran off to the store Renji had directed him too.

Renji slowly made his way over to their house and as he approached he noticed the front door was open. He cocked one eyebrow as he stopped to look at it, why did Kira leave the door open? Why did he look like he was in such a hurry? Cautiously he approached the front door and knocked, "Hello?" He heard no answer so he walked in, something was definitely wrong here.

He closed the door behind him as he walked further into the house and looked around. "Damn this place is so much better than mine," he said to himself as he slowly walked in more. As he got closer to what looked to be a kitchen he heard crying, 'Oh shit, Kira you owe me big time,' he thought as he saw Matsumoto on the floor.

Unafraid he walked right up to her and stopped waiting for her to notice he was there. "Go away," she said hitting his foot with her fist. This was awful; she didn't want anyone to see her like this. She was supposed to be the fun happy go lucky girl everyone always saw. No one was actually supposed to see her on the floor crying, let alone Renji. 'Wait a minute,' she thought and she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before she sat up.

"What are you doing here?" She said looking up at him as he had his arms crossed just staring down at her. "You are going to blow our cover," she said to him and he held out his hand and helped her to her feet.

"Kira wanted me to come help my new neighbors wife rearrange furniture," he said looking at her, she looked horrible. He looked behind her at the sink which was missing a faucet. He looked around the kitchen and spotted the faucet on the floor a little ways away from them. "Um," he said and she looked at the faucet on the ground.

"Oh my Kami, I actually broke it," she said running over and picking it up. "I didn't mean to actually break it," she said examining it, man she was strong. Kira was going to kill her, it was only their first day there and she had already broken something.

"Yeah, I've broke a few in my days as well," he said as he took it from her hands and set it on the counter. "What brought all this on," he said with his back to her, as if she would tell him anyways. As if he really wanted to know, cause you know he really didn't. He had a very hard time caring about people who couldn't even take care of themselves.

"Where did Kira go?" She asked not wanting to tell him, he didn't know her well enough to know what she thought about. About why she drank as much as she did, it was no one's business, she didn't even tell her captain.

"To the store to buy Sake," Renji said as he turned back to look at her and she was fixing her hair so it didn't look so disheveled. "Did you already drink the stuff you had?"

"No, I couldn't find any," she said looking down at the ground not wanting to see his face, but she did hear him laugh a little. "It's not funny, I didn't mean to."

"Such a drunk," he shook his head, it didn't surprise him one bit that she had broken the sink looking for sake that wasn't there. The biggest messes were the ones that acted perfectly fine in public and acted like happy drunks around others, but had secret reasons for drowning their selves with alcohol as much as she did.

"I'm not!" She screamed and looked up at him, "I'm not a drunk!" She was sick a tired of people calling her that. So she liked to have a good time and if a few drinks made it even more fun, there was nothing wrong with it. It wasn't like she was always drunk, it wasn't like she ALWAYS drank alone, she hated drinking alone. She could stop drinking if she wanted to, it was very easy. "I'm not; okay?" she said waiting for some reaction from him, but he all he did was look at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Kira's voice shouted as he ran into the kitchen with them. He held out a jug of sake to her as he bowed. "I spilled your sake last night and then I just sort of dumped the rest out, I'm so sorry. Please take this as an apology," he said not looking up the entire time. He felt the jug being lifted out of his hands and he smiled a little as he looked up. His smile faltered as he saw that Renji had taken it out of his hand and Matsumoto was just looking at Kira in shock.

"Go ahead, your loyal husband has bought you some more sake to replace the stuff he spilled," Renji said as he held the jug out to her and her eyes never wavered from Kira.

'He, Kira, he knew why I had been so upset, so he went and got more. He thought I wouldn't be alright unless I had it, he, he, got me more to apologize,' she thought to herself over and over again. Maybe she was a drunk and everyone else around her realized it but she was blind to it. She was blind because she was, she was always drunk, and there was never not a reason for her to be. She would do it with people around or alone, no matter what.

"Matsu?" Renji said again shoving the jug in her face, "Isn't this what you wanted? Was this the reason you broke the sink?"

"You broke the sink!" Kira said looking at it and sure enough the faucet was sitting on the counter next to the sink.

"Shut up and just leave already asshole," she screamed at Renji before she looked back at Kira. "Thanks," she said as she ran to the bedroom and locked herself in it.

"Um," Kira said as Renji handed him back the jug of sake, did he do something wrong? "What happened?" He asked Renji, but Renji did not look in any mood to be messed with. "Okay, thanks I guess," he said as he watched him leave.

Kira walked over and put the jug on the counter and looked at it, 'She really broke the sink because she couldn't find sake?' He thought as the jug seemed to catch his attention.

**A/n: Yeah, so this story is really going to pick up in the next chapter, and no I am not going to make Matsumoto's issue with alochol the main plot of the story it will only be mentioned a few more times through out the rest of the chapter. AND WILL SOME ONE REVIEW PLEASE?? It's killing me!**


End file.
